


Victorious: Bright Stars

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Eleven new students show up at Hollywood Arts and as they join the gang on their new adventures throughout their school days, Tori and the gang starts to get to know more about them, especially the youngest sister.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega & Trina Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Victorious: Bright Stars

"Hey, did you hear?" Beck asked as he, Jade, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie sat at their usual lunch table.

"Hear what?" Tori asked curiously, looking at him. "Sikowitz and Lane are gonna reveal some big news about a new student coming to Hollywood Arts," Andre said.

"That's cool," Tori chuckled, "who is it gonna be?" Cat and Robbie shrugged.

"Kinda reminds me of how you showed up at Hollywood Arts," Jade said, smirking at Tori who frowned at her.

Rex snickered, "yeah. When Jade poured ice cold coffee on your head!"

"Zip it, puppet," Tori hissed, sending a cold glare towards Robbie and Rex. "Hey!" Rex said, offended.

"One time my brother was tackled by a few football players," Cat said, making Andre, Robbie and Tori stare at her dumbfounded. "Why?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was a part of the football team," Cat said. The bell rang and everyone started to collect their items and throw their lunches away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright everyone," Sikowitz said, "ready to meet the new student?"

"Yes/No!" Everyone said, while Jade had said no.

Lane walked into the room and he looked over his shoulder, "c'mon. It's okay." Cat tilted her head curiously as an eighteen year old girl with raven black hair and bright brown eyes walked into the room. She stayed beside Lane, wrapping her arms around his.

"Everyone, meet Paige Kendrick," Lane chuckled, ruffling her hair, making her squeak.

"Aw, she's so cute," Cat chuckled. Paige seemed to perk up before she walked over to the stage.

"Alright, Paige, tell us about yourself," Sikowitz said, placing his chin in his palm.

Paige looked at Tori then to Jade before her eyes scanned the room. "W-well," she cleared her throat and straightened her posture, "I love drawing, writing, cats, hugs, clouds and taking naps."

"Can you sing?" Tori asked curiously. "Doubt it," Jade said. Paige frowned at the girl before she cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

 _"Bite my tongue, bide my time. Wearing a warning sign,"_ she started to sing, _"wait 'til the world is mine. Visions I vandalize, cold in my kingdom size. Fell for these ocean eyes."_

She jumped down from the stage and grinned mischievously at Jade, _"you should see me in a crown! I'm gonna run this nothing down! Watch me make 'em bow one by, one by one. One by, one by; you should see me in a crown. Your silence is my favorite sound. Watch me make 'em bow one by, one by one! One by, one by one!"_

A nineteen year old boy with dark blue eyes and blonde hair came into the room, "Paigey!"

"Griffin!" Paige said cheerfully and she hurried over to the boy who immediately picked her up effortlessly, making Paige giggle.

"Now what did Papa say about you taking a challenge?" Natalia McHenry asked, raising an eyebrow yet there was a smirk. Paige smiled sheepishly and Griffin put her down.

“Oh yes, did I forget to mention that Paige has siblings?" Sikowitz asked as Harry, Demetrius, Charlotte, Tennille, Marley, Shiloh, Kaitlin and Jonah came into the room.

"You forget that quick?" Rex asked with a laugh. "Paige has siblings?" Andre asked with a slight snicker but stopped when Charlotte sent a sharp glare in his direction.

"Make yourselves at home," Lane chuckled. "Will do, Mr.Lane," Griffin chuckled, shaking hands with him. Lane nodded and he left the room.

"Alright, let's get you kids settled in," Sikowitz said, "you can choose anywhere you want to sit."

Paige grasped onto Kaitlin's hand and the two took two empty seats next to Tori, Jade and Beck. Natalia sat beside Cat, Jonah and Shiloh sat behind Robbie. Demetrius sat beside Beck. Charlotte sat beside Marley and Griffin and Harry sat in front of Andre.

"Now... who can tell me about your acting voices?" Sikowitz asked, holding a coconut that had a straw inside of it.

Paige and Kaitlin looked at each other before they looked back at Sikowitz. "Acting voices?" Charlotte repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, here we go," Jade heavily sighed, throwing her head back on Beck's shoulder. Demetrius frowned at her.

"Something like this," Robbie said before he cleared his throat. "Top of the mornin' to ya, miss," he said in a British accent.

"Okay. Ah think ah got it," Paige said in a Southern accent before she snickered. "Hey, isn't that how Tori talks?" Rex teased.

Tori glared at Rex before she got to her feet, startling both the ventriloquist and Robbie.

"Like I said, hit me and I'll sue," Rex warned. Tori huffed. Charlotte took off her shoe and she chucked it at Rex. The ventriloquist shouted in pain when it hit him in the face.

“Bullseye!” Harry laughed, clutching his sides as Shiloh and Marley laughed with him.

"Charlotte!" Robbie cried out in shock. "Attagirl," Shiloh grinned and he and Charlotte high-fived. "This is gonna be an interesting school day," Jade chuckled.

"I'd like to see you say that again," Natalia smirked, looking at Jade deviously. Paige sighed softly and shook her head with a smile.

Yep. This was gonna be an interesting adventure.


End file.
